


Breathe

by reinadefuego



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: True concealment requires making an active choice.Written for challenge 093 - "hidden" at 100words.





	Breathe

First, Hunter teaches Barnes how to breathe. After all, this is  _Wakanda_ , and not everything in Wakanda is friendly towards people.  
  
It's one of two places on Earth where breathing is something of an art form. Too loud and you'll draw hungry beasts straight to you. Too quiet and it's possible you've stopped breathing altogether without knowing it.  
  
"In through your nose only, and out through the mouth."  
  
Even something as simple as communicating in sign language is dangerous out here. Hands move and so do the air currents.  
  
True concealment requires making an active choice between life or death.


End file.
